


FIC: Trust

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much and Eve both wish things could be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Trust

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, big blue eyes and demure smile. His hand itched to feel the softness of her light brown hair, the lush roundness of her breast and hip.  
But she could not be trusted. He knew that. And yet he longed to know her, talk to her, elicit her smile, gain her allegience.  
~  
He wasn’t the most handsome man she’d ever seen, but he was kind and gentle and generous. And that made him beautiful to her. She wished things could be different. That he could stay. That she could earn his trust.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
